Merci Kate !
by KloChettelafolle
Summary: Reid et Morgan se tournent autour depuis un moment quand l'arrivée de l'agent Kate Callahan va tout bouleverser. Pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire. Slash.


Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi, sauf l'"histoire". Là, tout est de ma faute. Ah, et c'est un slash, donc homophobes, vous connaissez le chemin. J'aurai prévenu ^^

Note de l'auteur : Salut tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous offre cette chose juste pour vous, z'avez vu ! Tout ça pour dire que, n'essayez pas de trouver une intrigue, vous seriez déçus... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci Kate !

L'agent du FBI Derek Morgan était décrit par l'ensemble de son équipe comme un homme canon mais beaucoup trop volage. Il était vu comme un homme à femmes et à aventures d'un soir. Il se décrivait lui-même volontiers comme un séducteur et aimait prendre soin de son corps et sortir dans les bars.

Mais le docteur Reid le voyait un peu différemment. Il voyait comme tous les autres son côté séducteur, mais avait décelé autre chose, un petit rien qui l'avait bouleversé. Un peu trop même. Il avait essayé de se le nier, mais il lui était évident que le petit génie était tombé amoureux du beau gosse. Il se trouvait lui-même pathétique mais avait arrêté de s'auto-flageler quand il avait commencé à surprendre des regards en coin de son collègue vers sa personne.

A partir de cet instant, il avait commencé à espérer que le beau métis fasse le premier pas vers lui, qu'il l'emmène dîner ou au cinéma. Mais Morgan s'était contenté de lui proposer des sorties « entre potes » et autres matchs de foot une bière à la main. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que cela durait et Spencer en avait marre d'attendre et d'espérer comme un con. Surtout que depuis quelques semaines, la donne avait changé et n'était plus en sa faveur.

Effectivement, suite au départ de l'agent Blake, Hotch avait été dans l'obligation de recruter un nouvel agent. Et ce nouvel agent était une femme, très jolie et plutôt intelligente. Reid avait tout de suite vu que cette nouvelle recrue allait lui faire concurrence dans le cœur de son – euh non, du beau métis.

Depuis que Kate était arrivée dans l'équipe, Morgan n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle. Il lui arrivait même de flirter avec elle sans que cela ne choque personne. Cela lui permettait de moins penser à Reid et au fait que celui-ci était décidément trop beau et intelligent. Parce que les regards furtifs de Morgan sur le jeune docteur n'étaient pas anodins du tout.

Le brun avait vite trouvé en Reid un ami et un frère, mais il s'était rendu compte au fil du temps que les sentiments qu'il avait développé à son égard relevaient d'une toute autre nature. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était attiré par un homme mais il n'osait pas en parler avec le concerné car il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait dire ou pire, faire.

Le docteur Reid n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, mais le profiler avait peur d'une quelconque réaction de dégoût et n'imaginait pas une seconde que ses sentiments puissent être partagés, vu que la seule relation connue du plus jeune était avec une femme. Idée non-fondée et un peu bateau pour un profiler comme lui, vous en conviendrez.

De fait, le métis avait commencé à s'intéresser à la nouvelle et il lui avait déjà proposé plusieurs fois de sortir, mais elle avait décliné chacune de ses invitations, en prétextant une grande fatigue. Il comprenait bien que leur travail soit éreintant, mais cela n'empêchait pas les autres de sortir de temps en temps et même le plus sage d'entre eux l'accompagnait régulièrement boire un coup.

En fait, Kate n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de ne pas sortir avec Morgan, puisque sa fille adoptive était grande maintenant et qu'elle pouvait comprendre que sa mère ait besoin de se détendre après une affaire mais elle avait intercepté un échange de regards beaucoup trop significatif entre les deux hommes pour s'interposer. Elle aurait aimé être plus proche du docteur Reid pour lui demander la nature précise de leur relation, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle décida donc, un jour où ils n'avaient pas d'affaires urgentes, d'aller poser quelques questions à Pénélope Garcia, la meilleure amie du métis.

« Salut Garcia, tu vas bien ? Demanda Kate en entrant dans le bureau de l'informaticienne.

\- Très bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'amène dans mon antre ? répondit le génie des ordinateurs.

\- Je me posais des questions sur Morgan et Reid, dit la nouvelle, de but en blanc.

\- Ah ça, comme tout le monde ma grande, dit la blonde en fermant la porte de son bureau.

\- Ils sont proches non ? interrogea la brune

\- Oh que oui ils sont proches. Et je crois qu'ils n'y a que eux pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point, se désespéra l'excentrique jeune femme.

\- C'est bien ce dont je me doutais... Mais alors, pourquoi Morgan me demande de sortir tout le temps ? fit Cate, franchement déroutée par le comportement de son homologue masculin.

\- Ça, je crois que c'est la technique de fuite la plus Morganesque qu'il nous aie fait celui là. C'est pas la première fois qu'il sort avec une femme ou qu'il flirte juste devant Reid. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut se prouver qu'il n'est pas amoureux. Mais tout le monde sait le contraire ! Sauf le principal intéressé. Ça me déprime. Au début, j'avais l'espoir qu'ils nous fasse un joli couple en chocolat, ils auraient été à croquer ! Mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que Reid désespère... développa l'informaticienne.

\- Je sais que je suis nouvelle ici, mais... il ne faudrait pas leur donner un coup de pouce ? Imaginer une situation où ils pourraient s'avouer tout ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur ? demanda la brune, déjà en train d'échafauder un plan.

\- Okay, je te suis. Mais pas de bêtises, je ne voudrais pas avoir à les récupérer à la petite cuillère après ça. Ils seraient capables de se faire plus de mal que de bien, déplora Garcia. »

Les filles passèrent ensuite la fin de l'après-midi à élaborer un plan qui pourrait sortir leurs amis de leur situation. Elles finirent même par demander l'aide de JJ, qui trouva l'idée du siècle. Elles décidèrent que ça avait trop duré et lancèrent l'offensive dans la foulée.

Pendant ce temps-là, Reid se posait de plus en plus de questions. Il avait longtemps cru que Derek allait venir vers lui, même avec un minuscule pas mais il avait l'impression que le métis ne le voyait encore que comme un petit frère, et on ne fait pas l'amour à son petit frère. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, on sonnait à sa porte et quand il allait ouvrir, un grand black l'embrassait à pleine bouche et prenait peu a peu l'apparence de celui qu'il désirait de toute son âme.

Il n'arrivait même pas à se lier d'amitié avec la nouvelle alors qu'elle semblait le vouloir vraiment. Il était jaloux et cela était en train de le tuer à petit feu. Il ne voulait pas, lui le génie au QI improbable, devenir comme toutes ces ados frémissantes capable de se suicider pour un garçon. Non vraiment, il n'était pas comme ça. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand quelqu'un sonna. Il fit un sourire idiot, puis se mit une claque mentale et se décida à aller ouvrir. Devant sa porte se tenait l'agent Callahan, qui lui dit vouloir faire sa connaissance autour d'un bon repas. Comme il n'y avait rien dans son frigo et qu'il en avait marre de passer ses soirées seul à ruminer, il accepta.

Elle l'emmena jusque dans un restaurant qu'il ne connaissait même pas et Kate, en femme moderne, lui dit d'aller s'installer pendant qu'elle allait garer la voiture. Elle avait réservé en son nom à lui ce qui lui paru étonnant, mais il se laissa faire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand arrivé à sa table, il y vit déjà installé le métis de ses rêves. Il allait partir chercher l'autre agente quand Derek se leva et le fit s'asseoir.

« Spence, ce dîner est un traquenard tendu par nos gentilles collègues, le mit au parfum Derek. Je cite : on a pas le droit de s'en aller sans s'être tout dit. Et comme je me suis fait suffisamment remonter les bretelles par ma chère Pénélope, je crois que je vais commencer. »

Le cerveau de Reid fonctionnait à plein régime. Un piège ? Tout se dire ? Les filles ? Était-il si transparent que ça ? Il ne pu aller plus loin dans ses questions car Derek reprenait.

« Je te dois des excuses, un milliard d'excuses. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire subir tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. J'aurais dû être honnête envers toi, et envers moi-même aussi. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, être celui que tu attendais. J'aurais pu être l'homme de ta vie. »

*Attends, attends. WHAT ?! Ça y est, c'est ça que j'attends depuis des années ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi je ne suis pas mieux habillé ? Et pourquoi il fait cette tête d'enterrement, là ?*

« Putain, je le savais, tu t'en fous de moi ? T'es pas amoureux, elles se sont fait des films c'est ça ? s'énerva Morgan. Et moi je suis ridicule maintenant...

\- Quoi ? Non ! Oui ! Ahhh, laisse moi parler, le coupa Reid en se levant pour aller s'installer sur les genoux de son (presque) homme. Les filles avaient raison, tu sais que je t'attends depuis presque deux ans ? Si je m'en foutais de toi, tu crois que je serais là ? Je t'aime, idiot. Et les gens me regardent bizarrement depuis que j'ai changé de siège. Pourtant tu es bien plus confortable que ces chaises en bois ! Non, franchement, on a pas idée de mettre des chaises en bois dans les restaurants, c'est pas bon pour le dos, ni... »

Derek le fit taire d'un tendre baiser. Ce geste lui parut tellement naturel qu'il se demanda pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour le faire. Spencer prolongea le baiser puis à court de souffle, se sépara de son homme en remerciant leurs collègues et amies pour le stratagème les ayant mené jusqu'ici. Ce fut naturellement qu'ils prirent un taxi pour finir la nuit chez l'un des deux.

L'agent Derek Morgan était décrit par toute son équipe comme un homme à femme, canon, mais beaucoup trop volage. Certains ajoutaient même qu'il finirait tout seul s'il continuait comme ça. Puis un jour, il arriva au bureau rayonnant, encore plus qu'après une nuit de baise avec une femme quelconque trouvée dans un bar. Il couvait du regard un Spencer Reid rougissant, qui répondait à son sourire par un clin d'œil équivoque.

A partir de ce jour, l'agent Derek Morgan fut décrit comme un homme amoureux et fidèle par l'équipe entière, qualifié d'homme en chocolat à croquer par sa meilleure amie et d'homme de sa vie par le docteur Spencer Reid.

* * *

Note de fin : Oui, il y a un moment où Reidounet est carrément OOC. Je sais, mais je voyais bien cette scène. Alors j'ai essayé de compenser avec un discours "a la Reid", j'espère que ça vous va.


End file.
